A chipmunk problem
by Dacota1110
Summary: Since when do girls turn into chipmunks and boy chipmunks at that! SINCE NOW! Please read! :3


Hi Dacota1110 here! I have a joint account so this is my BFF fanfic. I hope you like it and we will try to update daily. Btw this is a transformation fic.

Based on chip and dale rescue rangers.

Warnings: none

Point of view: Kesha Bailey (oc)

Plz don't kill me :3

Hi I'm Kesha Bailey I'm a young teenage girl with a spunky attitude but right now I'm a male chipmunk known as chip though let me tell u all about what happened to me so here we go...

One rainy Sunday night I was walking down the bright lighted street it looked beautiful with the lights I looked around and I saw a shadowy man getting hit by a car and laid there still I was shocked I ran over and shook the man"hey you alright mr?!" I shouted he opened his eyes he had beautiful blue eyes they shimmered in the moonlight he grabbed something out of his pocket and it was a golden necklace with a charm the charm looked like an acorn though I wasn't sure "d deliver this to mr banks before he he" he started "yes before he what?" I said starting to feel nervous "uh" the man died and still holding the necklace "wh what where does this mr banks live?"I couldn't hear an answer I didn't notice a guy spying on me from an alleyway I took the golden necklace "woah it's shiny!" I said. I looked down at it it shimmered like real gold does and I stood up"poor guy he didn't deserve this" I said feeling guilty and glum "though I have to figure where this mr banks lives"

I was determined to return this to this mr banks I started walking home but a tall bulky man standing in my way"um can u move please I'm trying to get home" I said politely the man stared down at me with his violet eyes he dug into his pocket and pulled out a needle and jabbed it in my arm "ow!" I said I looked back at him he was gone "gah" I said again I felt a tingle around my body though I ran home and felt really tired the last thing I remembered was falling asleep or knocked out cold onto my bed. Through the night I felt cracking and snapping and I think shrinking I was sleeping peacefully though I didn't feel anything the next morning I was asleep though I was woke up when I felt my furry belly I stood up shocked I looked down my belly it was covered in brown and what I thought was light brown fur though probably beige "wha what's going on!" My voice was very very squeaky I looked down and saw that my night pants were bigger than me my family must've heard my squeaks and they all came in "honey!" Cries my mom I looked at my shirt though was now a bomber jacket and I looked up and notice a fedora. "Aaaaaauuuuggghhhh it's a rodent!" Shouts my mom she was overreacting like how she was with rats and mice*did she

called me a rodent?!" I thought I looked down my back though it was mostly covered by my jacket and I saw a wagging tail it was black and white I felt my nose it was cold,wet and soft to touch "I'm a rodent!" I cried though my family heard squeaking from my mouth"dad can we keep him!" Asks my sister Marine picking me up "erm I'm not sure we should keep him as a pet" he said "he's a pest" shouts my elder sister violet "but he's harmless" says marine violet hates rodents. Violet overreacted a lot and slapped my face I whimpered and my ears fell down "violet! Just because he's smaller than.." Started her father"no I hate rodents take him outside before before achoo!" Violet sneezed after the sentence"oh my gosh I totally forgot she's allergic to animal fur!" Cries my father I remembered that necklace the man gave me I searched among my chest fur I kinda blushed a bit since it's well my breasts but turned into fur I couldn't bare getting thrown outside in the cold and rain *where is it!* I thought then I saw marine looking in my bed "hey has anyone seen Kesha I only see her night pants in the bed" mom and dad looked at me in chipmunk form and my human photos of myself "where's Kesha u beast!" Cries my mom "mom it is me!" I cried but knowing they hear squeaks from my mouth violet sneezed again "we have to take him out a a achoo!" Says violet "honey I think we should!" Says mom "no!" Cries marine "honey we have to!" Says mom I started weeping mom,dad,marine and violet stared at me. My stomach begins to feel pain and I weeped more "hmmmm" luckily my father was a vet and he checked my stomach I groaned and whimpered and squeaked all at once "hmm he must've have a bad stomach ache" says my dad "what's that?" Asks marine she never actually had a stomach ache but when a baby she had once she was a strange child. "Please marine don't ask questions" he told her "ok" she said with a small voice mom took his arm and walked into the closet of my room they begin arguing about me I was whimpering and weeping at the same time "hhmmpff" says violet then sneezing after that.

Till next time

~Dacota1110


End file.
